It'll be alright
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Vianna lost her parents she lived with her aunt but was kicked out cause they didn't have enough money so she moves in with some old friends and gets alot of maids her butlers are all handsome and are a little too attracted to her


Lianne heard a knock on the door."Don't worry sierra I'll get it".She said answered the door."Who is it"? She said at the door."It's me Vianna"Lianne jumped up and down in front of the then opened standing was vianna a dark brown haired girl with an hour glass shape and her hair was past her her face certainly matured into a beautiful young adult."Wow...You look GORGEOUS VIANNA!"Lianne said in astonishment "Thanks Lianne."You guys live in an awesome mansion!" "I know we got our college degrees and we both got jobs that paid top notch cash!"

Sierra got up off the couch and went to greet vianna."Hey vianna what's up?"She said in a light and soft voice."Nothing much but i can see you guys have alot going on!"Well I'll call one of our maids to come pick up your bags and put them in your room said sierra. "Wait you guys have maids!"Yep."Sierra said."460 of them" Lianne chimed You can choose six personal maids and they'll help you with anything you need."  
"The first maid you choose will be by your side most and be your friend! So well take you to them after the party!" Well we e-mailed a few of your friends that you were back and then they went crazy and invited all of your other friends and what not. Vianna knew she could feel the excitement blow up in her body she was so happy she could see all of her friends from middle school and elementary school friend!"I can't wait"!

Vianna said. "Why don't we let her choose her maids now?" Sierra suggested."Fine"!lianne said "Let's go up stairs"Lianne walked upstairs and went through two giant white doors with jewel incrested knobs. They walked in the room where maids everywhere some working some cleaning and some where were all medium and were all pretty that's for sure.

"Wow" vianna Maids all stopped and the ones that were sleeping awoke and also stared at vianna. They all stood up and walked by each other in a long were so many to choose from vianna saw the perfect first maid. She had green hair it was long but not as long as hers. A black tart which had a heart at the top of it to show was wearing purple tights with bats on them she had tiny bat wings coming from her head  
.Lianne gave vianna a list of the maids names with their picture by it and looked through the list to find the name of the girl she was looking at. Her name was Morrigan vianna looked at her."I would like morrigan aesland as my first personal"! Then vianna leaned over to sierra and whispered in her ear. "Can i have a second personal too?" "Well..." "please"! Vianna asked giving off her puppy eyes. "fine"Sierra said."Yay"! Vianna shouted happily."

I choose Felicia as my second.(in my story Felicia only has a tail no fur) The cat girl shouted "Nya"Excitedly and ran to her side where morrigan was already standing."OK vianna you have to finish choosing but if you have to take your time!"Lianne said. "OK then". Vianna replied."I choose sarmonia,chibi moon, chibi chibi moon phoenix and Amy." "That's seven but who cares".Vianna you have to choose your personal butlers.

Sierra said as she walked past all the maids to go to a door that was in the floor and opened it and pushed vianna inside. It was a slide but vianna had to figure that out the hard way."Gah...Ahhhhhhhh".She and lianne jumped down after her."They snickered at the adorable screams coming from landed on the ground or so they thought. They looked for

Vianna and felt something twitching from up under them. It was vianna she landed flat on her face and they were standing on her. They got off her and she got up giving them an evil dusted herself off she looked at all the guys they weren't ugly at all they were all actually Handsome. She saw one of them he had blonde hair and violet eyes he had a dull truly wanted to know what was up with him. Sierra gave her another name and picture list. She looked for him and finally found him his name was bekei. "My first will be bekei the rest,Adell Dante Vergil,Shadow,sonic, and they heard their names called they walked by her side.(Shadow and sonic are human in this story but the details of fur color is their hair color)."Oh wait you can have two traditional girl maids"Sierra said emotionlessly."oh okay. "Hmm i guess I'll just say random names then".Vianna said. "Kagome and Kikyo"."Two girls came down immediately looking kind of similar but the younger one that didn't look like a female monk wore a school girl outfit green and white colored. They bowed and introduced younger one went first"Hi my name is Kagome it i nice to meet you master"! "She said smiling."You too she replied the other one went."My name is kikyo i am at your service"She said emotionlessly."um ok i guess you too then"?  
Vianna said confused by her happiness just plain and she was going to be a little hard to deal was about to say something but vianna cut her off."OK I'll take sesshomaru too. she said "A man with long silver hair walked towards her"It is an honor to meet you master"He said smiling. "You too you'll probably be one of my favorites" she said with a whisper only for him to hear but the guys she had chosen glared at him except for bekei. _What am i going to do this is to much form me"!_

**Haraku: My name may say anime lover 9000 but my anime character name is haraku i made it up myself! Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review. Hey adell wanna give them my motto?  
**

**Adell:Sure Her motto or actually motto's are "Review or die" "Read or go to hell" "Don't beg for mercy cause you'll get none" And last but no least ~lie~(I have more ^_^ ~From haraku~) "If you don't read my stories damn well i send you to hell in a fiery grave".  
**

**Haraku:Well isn't that nice well hope you all enjoyed!  
**


End file.
